


Partners in Crime

by AgapantoBlu



Series: Short-fics from Agap's Schrödinger Tumblr [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Just Andrew and Neil being little shits, M/M, No robbery on screen, SO, Surprisingly enough though, The Monsters rob banks for a living, criminals!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: "[...]Nicky will be waiting for us there with a new car. It’s almost time for another money withdrawal.”“So that’s what we’re calling it now?”“How would you call it?”“Bank robbery.”Neil shrugged. “Unrefined.”





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually expand on this one. I like writing Outlaws!Monsters, it's cathartic.

 

The word “ _fine_ ” had been officially added to the long list of words Andrew despised. He was going to cuff the idiot’s head every time he said that, classic conditioning and all that shit.

The gas station looked straight out of B-rated movie about gangsters and drug cartels. It stunk of piss from the outside public bathroom with the broken door and from gasoline from the pumps, and the articles in the little shop showcase looked three years old at least. There was a clown doll that had been staring at Andrew the whole time he’d been there, laying with his back against the old rusty Ford they had arrived with, and that had definitely exhaled its last breath, no matter how many times he had tried to get his hands under its hood to revive it.

“It’s fine,” the idiot had said after the fifth attempt. “I’ve got this.”

Sure as fuck, he did.

Andrew glared back at the clown doll and ignored the bearded man that had just come out of the shop. The fucker had stared at him as he adjusted his balls in his jeans. If he came any closer, Andrew was going to break out the knives and fuck Neil and his no-homicides-before-leaving-Oakland rule.

The man kept on his path to a camion with an obnoxious JAKE written in blinking lights.

_Stop being so fucking paranoid_ , Andrew ordered his own brain and then, when it was clear it wasn’t working, he reminded himself: _Drake is dead. Aaron killed him. Neil dismembered him._

The thought always lifted his mood.

A man with a Cadillac and the look of someone who wasn’t here by accident pulled over, just a couple spots from Andrew. God, he was wearing a polo-shirt, what the fuck was he doing in a place like this?

The man took his marriage ring off and put it in his wallet. Mystery solved.

What the fuck was Neil doing? He’d gone into the shop ten minutes ago already.

Andrew tried searching for him through the showcase window, but it wasn’t until Mr Faithful walked in that he managed to catch sight of a black beanie and a promising smirk clad in skinny-tight black jeans and a grey mesh shirt, a grey hoodie tied by its sleeves around the waist.

Neil walked up to the new arrival and the man seemed all but surprised about it. He looked back and didn’t react when Neil touched first his arm and then the small of his back, leaning closer and stretching his neck to whisper with his mouth barely an inch from the other’s ear.

Andrew arched a brow.

They pulled back a bit and the man said something before letting himself being steered toward the aisle with the medical supplies. Neil’s hand hoover above a pack of condoms before taking a look at his new friend and going for another one close by. Andrew could have done without the visual of the man’s huge grin as he turned to take the XL-sized package from Neil’s hand.

Neil muttered something and turned to the door with a last caress to the man that went from his shoulder-blade to cupping his ass. Mr Faithful laughed and trotted all too eagerly to the cashier to pay for his purchase as Neil left ahead of him.

Andrew arched a brow as his companion walked out of the shop, and Neil answered with a blinding smile and a lifted hand.

Andrew _did_ laugh when the sunlight hit the metal part of a car key dangling from the idiot’s finger.

They headed for the Cadillac at the same time, steps never faltering, and Neil threw him the key above the hood before slipping in the passenger seat to let him have the driver.

“There are two other people in line before him,” Neil assured. “Let’s get out of here.”

“You couldn’t have picked a less flashy car, could you?” Andrew said, just to instigate because that’s what he did best.

Neil laughed happily. “He’s got a wife and at least three kids, but he was in a sketchy gas station to find an hooker: he’s not going to press charges soon enough, he needs to find a good excuse first. And since he’s got this,-” he tapped on the GPS attached to the lower windshield, “-he can’t say he got lost.”

Andrew refused to show that he was impressed. “We’re still getting rid of the car as soon as we make it to Seattle.”

Neil shrugged. “If all went well for them too, Nicky will be waiting for us there with a new car. It’s almost time for another money withdrawal.”

“So that’s what we’re calling it now?”

“How would you call it?”

“Bank robbery.”

Neil shrugged. “Unrefined.”

“You yell at people to get down with a pig mask on your face, that’s not refined at all.”

“I bought a fox mask on-line when we were in Millport. One of the students had left their school profile open on the library’s computer.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“He googled _how to buy weed without your parents knowing_ on a school’s computer and didn’t erase his history, Andrew,” Neil spoke slowly. “They’ll never believe he is part of the gang that successfully scored eight robberies in the past six months.”

Andrew had to admit he had a point. Whatever, it wasn’t his problem anyway.

“Seattle?” he asked instead.

Neil turned the radio on and took his beanie off to free the unruly mop of red hair on his head. Andrew slowed down as he turned the central mirror to help himself remove the brown colored lenses and throw them out the window. Finally, the idiot settled back against his seat and turned to him, his real face in full display and a beaming smile on his lips.

“Seattle,” he agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have survived the Purge, but still, you can find me as @agapantoblu on both Tumblr and Twitter now.


End file.
